1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch to an image displayed on a touch device by an input, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
Meanwhile, the demand for a flexible touch panel has been increased recently. That is, if the touch panel is flexible or bendable, the experience of a user will extend. However, indium tin oxide (ITO), which is most widely used for the transparent electrode of the touch panel, is easily subject to the physical damage when the substrate is flexed and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is not suitable for a flexible device.